The Game of Love
by Kosaka
Summary: Sequel to Rival Hearts. Months after their falling out, emotions still run high. Viktor wants real love--something he doesn't think Seamus can offer. Seamus would do anything to get the Bulgarian to talk to him again, including begging Hermione for help.
1. Letters

A/N: _The Game of Love_ is a sequel to _Rival Hearts_ which is a companion fic for _the Quiz_. In terms of timeline, Rival Hearts is first, then the Quiz, then this fic. It is **not necessary**to read _the Quiz_ to understand this story. However, it is a **sequel to _Rival Hearts_** and will probably make very little sense if you haven't read that story first.

I made up some names where I didn't have any (the first names of anyone mentioned from the Bulgarian Quidditch team) and some friends/family for Viktor since we never really learn anything about his family--to the best of my memory.

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply. I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. If I did, Viktor would have had a bigger part and half the cast would be gay.**_

**The Game of Love**

_**Chapter 1: Letters**_

It had been months. New Years' had come and gone. Hell, winter was already behind them. Alone in the boy's dorm, Seamus fished out a white box from beneath the four poster bed. He opened it to reveal a red dress with white polka dots, which he lifted gently. He stood, held it in front of himself before the mirror, and shook his head. _'I'm being stupid,'_ he thought, but he could still remember the feeling of Viktor's strong arms wrapped around him, the heat and scent of him, his mouth. But more than all that, he remembered the way it felt to cuddle against Viktor in the library with a book, nuzzle into his shoulder. But one fight and that, that bastard just ran back to Bulgaria! Okay, sure, he had to because of his job, but it made him feel better to blame Viktor for the fact the best week of his life had ended so abruptly. _'Who am I kidding, he was right about me. I should have stood up for him. I was so stuck on the fact that he's Bulgarian that I didn't even notice how much I liked him. And now...Merlin, I miss him so much.'_

He sat on the edge of the bed and hugged the dress to his chest a while before an idea struck him. Hermione corresponded with Viktor all the time. Ron was constantly complaining about it. He could apologize, ask Hermione to send it on for him. In a flurry, he folded the dress and tucked it back under the bed a bit less gracefully than the first time--a polka-dotted red ruffle stuck out in the corner, but he didn't care. He had to write something. Something good. He had to be brutally honest about his feelings, and if Viktor didn't want anything to do with him anymore, if there was no chance, he would definitely get an answer. Viktor was too nice to leave him hanging. Being let down on paper, officially and all, that might help. And if there was some small chance that maybe, just maybe, there was still some part of him that Viktor wanted...he had to do it!

An hour later he was bursting into the library. "Hermione!" he hollered. Madam Pince glared at him and said "shh!" but pointed at where the girl was sitting. Her books were, surprisingly enough, off to one side, and she was rather engrossed in what she was writing:

_Viktor, _

_How are you? I'm doing well. Ron has been entirely tolerable, really. Actually, lately it seems as if he's being much more careful about what he says to me. I'm not sure whether or not this is a good thing. On the one hand, he's been a lot less stupid and inconsiderate. On the other, well, I suppose I sort of miss calling him an idiot, if that makes any sense at all. It's a bit scary when things change, isn't it? Well, you hardly need to read about my issues with Ronald Weasley yet again. I'm sorry, I don't talk about much else these days, do I?_

_What about you? Last time you wrote, you said you had a falling out with your special someone..._

"Hermione, uh..."

Hermione quickly covered the parchment with a book. "Oh, Seamus. Don't sneak up on me like that. What's up? Homework problems?"

"No, nothing like that. I mean..." he shifted awkwardly. "You send letters to Krum and stuff a lot, right? I remember Ron saying so."

"Oh, yes, about once a month, or thereabouts," she answered. "We try to keep in touch. I didn't know you were a fan of his."

"Well, uh, not really a fan..." Seamus hedged, sitting down and speaking more quietly than she'd ever heard him. She'd seen him dancing with Viktor on All Hallows Eve. And Viktor was having relationship problems. And now Seamus was sitting here, looking rather awkward. It didn't take a genius to do that math, b she didn't call him on it and waited for him to finish. "Do you think you can send something on to him for me next time you mail him? I...sort of have to apologize to him for something I said." He was fidgeting with a sealed envelope.

She gave him this smile that couldn't quite hide the 'I am _so_ onto you,' air she sometimes had. "Yeah, of course. I was going to send him a letter rather soon." She held out her hand to take it, but he paused before giving it to her. "Uh, don't read it, okay?"

"I don't go about reading other people's mail, Seamus," she sighed. "Honestly, what kind of girl do you think I am?"

Seamus laughed weakly. "Sorry," he said, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. "...and uh, you won't tell anyone about this, right?"

"My lips are sealed."

She watched Seamus scurry out of the library and then uncovered her own letter again. Where was she? Ah, right.

_...I get the feeling he'd really like to make things right with you. Call it woman's intuition._

_The letter I'm including is from Seamus. You two get on well, right? You seemed to be having a lot of fun together at the All Hallows Eve Ball, so I didn't think you'd mind when he asked me to send it on to you. His address is the same as mine here at Hogwarts, so you already know it. Send your reply directly to him, okay?_

_I hope things are looking up for you._

_~ Hermione Granger ~_

***

Viktor ran his fingers over the red and white lolita headband that he'd once stuffed into his pocket and forgotten about. He kept thinking he should send it back to Seamus, but couldn't bring himself to part with the only trinket he had to remind him of their time together.

"Hey, Viktor. Planet Earth calling Viktor Krum..."

Viktor startled and shoved the headband into his pocket abruptly. "Nikola, how long have you been there?" he asked.

Nikola Levski smiled. "Long enough to catch you moping again," he said before barreling onward so Viktor didn't have to defend himself. Viktor Krum was the type to fall hard for people. And when it didn't work out, it took him a while to get over it. Levski had learned that about the young Seeker long ago. "Owl mail's been sorted. Fanmail in the usual place, but this one's from that friend of yours." He waved it a little as Viktor sat up abruptly. "How do you say her name again, Hermenonia, or something?"

"Herm-own..." Viktor stopped, tried again. Her name was hard, but he was going to say it right one of these days. "Herm-owe-knee," he said. It still wasn't quite right, but he thought it was closer this time. He held out his hand.

"Say please," Nikola teased.

"Niko..." Viktor warned.

"Say 'if you give me my letter, Nikola, I'll stop sitting around like a moldy sock, stinking up everyone's mood'," Levski continued as Viktor got up to try to fight the letter out of the chaser's hand.

"If you give me my letter, Nikola, I will not tell Filipa about walking in on you with Sava last Christmas."

Levski colored. "That was not my fault. It was mistletoe. There are rules you just can't break."

"Yes, I am sure this mistletoe rule means tongues must also be involved."

"It does if you've had enough eggnog," the chaser defended huffily, handing over the envelope. "Do not tell Filipa. She will kill me, and when she is finished killing me, she will never let me have alcohol again. You know I'm not a drunken lout like Andrei. I just like to have a little fun on the holidays."

Viktor peeled open the envelope. Nikola left, already deducing whatever else he had to say would fall on deaf ears. There was a second envelope inside. The handwriting that had scribbled 'Viktor Krum' across the front was not Hermione's. In fact, he thought it looked boyish. Maybe from Harry? He considered a moment, and put it aside for now to read Hermione's letter. His heart started pounding. Wait, not Harry but Seamus? It was a letter from Seamus, she said. He picked it up, put it down to pace a few tight circles as he was suddenly full of nervous energy, then picked it up again. His throat felt dry. He got a paper cut trying to open the envelope too hastily.

_Viktor,_

_So, hi. Sorry, I'm not that good with letters. Not that good with conversations, either, if the last one we had is any evidence. How are you? I'm not so great. I've been thinking a lot, and you know that's not really one of my strong suits._

Viktor smiled to himself. He could imagine Seamus drumming his fingers and sighing as he tried to figure out what to say. The self-effacing jokes made him miss the young man more than ever. He returned to the letter.

_I want to say I'm sorry, but I'm not really sure I should. I mean, we both said some pretty harsh things. I deserved a lot of them, but I don't think I deserved you storming off before I could defend myself. I'll apologize for that comment about Volkov. That was totally uncalled for. Can't we just ignore the rest? I mean, I don't hate you because you're Bulgarian. And I sort of feel like I'm pathetic for having had such an issue with it. I'm not normally like this. It's just, well, you must know. Quidditch has this way of making perfectly sane people lose their minds. And mam's, well, she's me mam, you know? Even if I don't agree with her, it's hard to argue with her, especially when she's sending howlers. _

_So, you should know I'm sorry about those things. If you still hate me, it's okay. But reply anyway, alright? And try to let me down easy. Or, I guess hard is okay too. I deserve it._

_~Seamus~_

By the third time Viktor was reading the letter over, Sava Zograf poked in, picking his bag up off of a nearby shelf. "Almost there, Viktor," he said. "Nikola gets off here. You and I get off next stop."

"Right," Viktor answered, stuffing Seamus's letter into his breast pocket, his heavy mood long gone. He smirked a bit and asked "did you kiss him goodbye?"

Sava's lips quirked into a wry smile that said he didn't find the joke nearly as funny as Viktor did, but would take the hit anyway. "Good to see your mood has improved," he answered flatly.

Viktor couldn't quite keep the goofy smile at bay. "I'll see you next season, Sava," he answered, pulling his satchel down from the overhead rack. Losing to Italy had cost them all hope of the Quidditch Cup this year, but at the moment Viktor couldn't feel the least bit sad about it. It gave him time for other, more important things.

***

_Dear Seamus, _

_I was surprised to receive your letter. By now you must know that Bulgaria lost the game to Italy. It was the worst Quidditch I've played in a long time. I should be more upset about this, because it means there will be no more games for me this season, but then your letter came. Now I think it is a good thing. It gives me the chance to ask you to attend the game between Ireland and Norway with me next Saturday. I know someone on the Norwegian team--the cousin of an Uncle's fiance. In any case, I should be able to get good seats. Will you come? _

_Afterwards, we can get some dinner and talk. I can arrange for a hotel, and you can head back home Sunday morning after breakfast. _

_Please let me know right away if you will be able to make it._

_~ Viktor ~_

Like Viktor, Seamus read the letter over many times, especially the part about the hotel and leaving the next morning, but also the part about it being the Ireland/Norway game. It wasn't the Quidditch Cup, sure, but it was a huge deal. If Ireland lost to Norway, they lose all hope at the Cup this year, but if they won, they would only have to defeat Spain--who had not beat the Irish team once in the last thirty-five years--and their entry into the Quidditch Cup would be all but assured. So the chance to go was a huge deal. The chance to go with Viktor boggled the mind.

But over that excitement was something bigger--the fact that he would see Viktor again was nearly enough to make his brain explode. If it did, he was sure all that would come out would be pink and red streamers, bubbly little plastic hearts, and an overabundance of glitter.

He snatched Dean's quill right out of his hand and pushed his half-finished breakfast aside.

"Hey!" Dean protested.

"Shh! I'll give it back in a sec," he said, fumbling for parchment.

_Dear Viktor, _

_That sounds awesome! I can't wait. I guess I should catch a portkey to Norway then? What City? Will you be there to pick me up? Get back to me with the details. _

_~Seamus~_

He ripped the parchment sloppily in hand and started a second letter.

_Dear Mam,_

_A friend of mine just invited me to go to the Ireland vs. Norway game! I'm totally psyched! I can go, right? _

_~Seamus~_

He shoved the quill unceremoniously back into Dean's hand after sealing them sloppily into envelopes and got up, hurrying out of the hall.

"Seamus, where are you going?" Dean called after him.

"Owlery!" Seamus called behind him, breaking into a run as if his life depended on getting those two letters out as quickly as possible. His pulse was thundering so loudly he could hardly hear himself think. He didn't care about thinking right now though. There was nothing to think about, even if his mother said no, he'd go anyway--consequences be damned. Viktor was that important to him.

...and, well, Quidditch didn't suck either.


	2. A Thousand Words

_**Chapter 2: A Thousand Words**_

Seamus had never thought much about how he dressed, but he nearly missed his portkey because he changed his shirt so many times. Even now, standing just inside the mouth of a sprawling valley, Seamus wondered if maybe he should have worn the blue shirt instead of the green one, or the light jeans instead of the dark ones. And then he saw Krum and all thought left his head.

Viktor's hands were stuffed into his pockets, his shoulders tight. He was wearing this dark brown v-neck sweater that just barely revealed the jut of his collarbone at the throat. Seamus found himself drawn to that point for a moment as Viktor walked over to him.

"Hello."

"Uh, hi," Seamus answered awkwardly. His stomach flopped nervously. He didn't know if it was just his paranoia, or if people were staring and pointing. He chose to believe it was just his imagination because Viktor didn't pay them any mind. He just wore this little smile--more in his eyes than on his lips--as they walked towards the Pitch.

"So, uh, you said you knew someone on the Norwegian team?" Seamus asked for sake of something to say.

"One of the beaters," Viktor answered with a nod. "Barek Eng. I do not know him very well, but we haff met. I asked my Uncle Yosif to contact him about the tickets. He is soon to marry Barek's sister, Eyja. I think he vants to stay on good terms vith us until the vedding. He sent very good seats. Ve vill be in the top box."

Seamus's eyes widened. "Seriously?!" he asked, hand coming to rest on Viktor's forearm without thinking.

Viktor smiled more brightly at Seamus's eagerness. "Yes, seriously," Viktor said, placing his hand on Seamus's spine to direct him up the stairs. Seamus had a feeling that was just an excuse to touch, but he wasn't about to call Viktor on it. He wanted the contact just as much as Viktor did, probably more. Between Viktor and Quidditch, Seamus could barely contain his excitement. He knew Viktor would be rooting for Norway, while he rooted for Ireland, but that seemed like the most trivial thing in the universe at the moment.

Viktor was right next to him, and would occasionally brush against him accidentally. Between that and both teams playing one of the most intense games he'd ever seen, Seamus felt as if his skin was humming. And then, Lynch grabbed the snitch. They'd go on to the Cup! They'd definitely beat Spain and go on to take the Cup again!

In his excitement, Seamus grabbed Viktor's face and pulled him into an intense kiss right there in the stands. Viktor was shocked, but offered no complaints, hands coming to rest on Seamus's hips. Electricity shot down Seamus's spine and he temporarily forgot that it was excitement that had caused him to kiss Viktor out of nowhere. He melted into it as the world around them fell away. He curled his arms around Viktor's shoulders and opened his mouth to the older man's tongue. His pulse raced with adrenaline and desire.

When they pulled apart he turned quite red as the laughter and applause around them brought him back to reality. But Viktor just smiled at him and his embarrassment became a dull hum in the back of his mind as the older man pulled him along into the crowd, keeping an arm around his waist so as not to lose him. Everyone was so animated about the game, very few of them seemed to notice there was a professional Quidditch player among them. After all, what would a Bulgarian Seeker be doing watching a Quidditch game like Joe Normal?

It was this line of thinking that allowed him to curl his arm around Viktor's waist and pull in closer. Norwegian nights, it seemed, were colder than he thought they'd be. Viktor's body, on the other hand, was quite warm, and the older man didn't seem affected by the chill air. Seamus's pulse continued to race.

"You enjoyed the game?" Viktor asked just for sake of having something to say when they finally managed to turn a corner that broke them free of most of the crowd.

"It was awesome," Seamus answered. "Thanks for taking me." His mind rolled straight into the gutter when he said 'taking me' and he couldn't help but amend, "to the game, I mean."

Viktor's lips pulled back into a goofy sort of smirk. "I know vhat you meant," he answered, but pulled Seamus to the side of the road anyway and tilted his chin up to steal another kiss. Seamus didn't protest at all. This was just turning out to be this absolutely perfect night. He was wound up with adrenaline from the excitement of the match, and then here was Viktor's firmly muscled body pressing against him, his soft lips, and his hot tongue begging for entry that Seamus found no reason to deny in spite of the fact that a bunch of strangers were walking by, probably tossing glances their way.

Viktor pulled back eventually, but with what seemed like extreme effort, and laced their fingers together. "Come," he told Seamus. "The hotel is this vay. It is not much further."

Right. Hotel. They would be sharing a hotel room. Seamus entertained this brief fantasy of having to share a bed with Viktor, but there was no way that would happen. Viktor was way too much of a gentleman, but a guy could dream, right?

Soon he found they were approaching a small, unobtrusive little place. It was more of a bed and breakfast than a hotel, really. Viktor took the key from the man at the front desk, and they had to make their way up two flights of stairs before they found their room. Viktor paused at the lock, looked down at Seamus as if trying to read his mind, but all Seamus's mind was saying about now was _'kiss me you sexy, sexy man_'.

"This vas a big game," Viktor said.

"Yeah," Seamus answered as if Viktor had said something much more romantic.

"...hotels vere booked very far in advance," Viktor continued.

"Yeah," Seamus answered again, sure he should be listening more closely than he was, but how could he when Viktor was giving him such an intense look in the dimly lit hallway? Hotels. Viktor had said something about hotels. "This place is nice. Quaint, you know?"

Viktor didn't know how he was supposed to control himself when Seamus was looking at him like that. He wanted the younger man so badly he could practically taste it. "I thought...somevhere quiet, vhere I vould not be recognized would be best."

Seamus finally seemed to register the conversation they were having. Viktor was trying to tell him something before they got into the room. He was shifting a bit awkwardly, but his gaze was so...intense. His heart tried to thunder out of his chest. "Are you trying to tell me there's only one bed?" he asked. _'Oh please, please let there be only one bed. Please!'_

Viktor nodded. "It is...qveen size."

_'One queen-sized bed for the two of us...'_ Seamus thought, _'...there is a god.'_ He pulled Viktor's face down to his again and planted an eager kiss on him. "Didn't by any chance forget your pajamas, did you?" he asked with a little smirk.

Viktor colored at what Seamus was implying. "Do you vant me to haff?" he asked, his voice taking on a somewhat more husky quality as he pulled Seamus tightly against him. Their tongues danced again. When they pulled back Seamus answered, "Merlin, yes," breathlessly.

Viktor pulled away, but only to fumble with the key. He dropped it twice before he managed to unlock the door. Seamus was quick to lock it behind them. He didn't want to come off as some sort of slut. He wasn't. The furthest he'd ever gotten with anyone was making out with Viktor on All Hallows Eve, but he didn't feel even the slightest bit afraid when Viktor turned and looked on him with deep, ravenous eyes. And when the man pulled him tight against him and claimed his lips in a forceful kiss, one hand on his spine and the other groping his rear, all Seamus felt was deep, intense desire. He curled his arms around Viktor's spine, worked them up under his sweater, moaning at the feel of the rippling muscles beneath his fingertips, the way Viktor's heat seemed to pulse against his skin and leak through his body.

Viktor pulled back, barely able to control his need as he pulled his sweater off and dropped it to the floor. Seamus forgot to breathe a moment. He felt _much_ less manly looking at Viktor's rippling abs and tight pecks. But his desire for the man took precedence over his own inferiority and he lifted his arms as the Quidditch player pulled his shirt off as well, dropping it to the floor to join the other.

He shivered as the cool air hit his bared skin. Viktor was still looking down hungrily at him, and pulled him to his chest again. "Seamus," he murmured heatedly before claiming his mouth again in another heady kiss. When he pulled back, just barely, he said, "tell me to stop." It wasn't a question, but a request.

"I don't want you to stop," Seamus answered without hesitation. He pulled Viktor down into another kiss and pressed their bodies tightly together. He heard Viktor's answer in the way the man moaned into the kiss. "Viktor," he rasped with need as the older man led him toward the bed. He knew he should be frightened. He wasn't. Everything about this felt so right he might as well have been trapped in a corny romance. They'd had their share of drama, and now it was time for the inevitable culmination of all their tangled desires. It was not what all those romances would lead you to believe. Seamus would later remember his first time as painful and sloppy and intense, and in the same breath erotic and sweet. He would remember the way Viktor murmured to him to calm him, caressed him gently to try and ease his pain...

...but mostly he would remember the way that, when it was over, Viktor pulled him against his chest and held him there, curled naked together under the blankets, just breathing. Somehow, that was more precious than anything else.

Viktor lay there quietly holding Seamus. There were never the right words when you most needed them. He hoped that Seamus wasn't angry with him. He shouldn't have gone so fast. They were supposed to be starting over, and yet here they were, already naked and sated in one another's arms. It was their first real date, and Viktor had already robbed Seamus of his virginity. As they lay there quietly together, Viktor could already feel the guilt sinking in. The pressing need for rest was the only thing that managed to temporarily quash it as he fell into a fitful slumber.

***

For Seamus, morning came too early. It beckoned him with a sharp, intense pain in his back, and reality suddenly sliding under the door in the form of the local newspaper. First, the pain. He got up and padded to the adjoining bathroom to relieve himself and fumble in the first aid kit for a pain relieving potion of some kind. Ugh. Walking was going to be cumbersome for a few days. When he came back out and saw Viktor curling deeper into the blankets, closer to the spot he'd just occupied with a little moan Seamus felt his chest swell with warmth in a way that made the ache in the rest of his body completely irrelevant. It didn't manage to make the cool air against his bare skin quite as irrelevant though, and he started pulling on his clothes.

When he reached for his shirt, which had been abandoned near the door, he saw it. There, on the front cover of the local newspaper was a huge picture of him snogging Viktor at the game. And Viktor all...looking surprised. He winced a bit as he picked it up. He couldn't read the language, but a picture's worth a thousand words, after all, and this one said very clearly that Seamus Finnigan wanted a professional Quidditch player--a professional _Bulgarian_ Quidditch player--to try and swallow his tonsils. A timid laugh escaped. "mam's gonna kill me..." he muttered shakily. "...if I'm lucky. Or disowned. She might disown me too...oh man..."

Viktor began to slowly wake when he no longer felt Seamus curled against his chest. He could hear him padding to the bathroom and fumbling about, but it felt far away at first and gradually grew louder as he began to rouse from slumber. Then there was talking. What was he saying? Something about his mother. She wasn't going to be happy about something. He blinked his eyes open and saw that Seamus was staring in horror at the newspaper.

Seamus tossed it on the nightstand and pulled on his shirt. He wasn't stupid enough to think the picture would only find its way to a local, Norwegian paper. He'd be snogging Viktor all the way back to London, and not in that fun, private way. He raked his fingers through his hair.

Viktor leaned forward and saw just what had Seamus so upset. _'Of course,'_ he thought. _'He is only happy to be with me as long as no one else knows about it.'_ It hurt to admit that. Some naive part of him had thought that after last night they could be a real couple, but they wanted very different things. He wanted to take Seamus places and invite him to his home for the summer, and introduce him to his family as 'my beloved' or something just as sappy but notably less corny. But what Seamus wanted was obviously just private cuddling and secret rendezvous. Those were nice, sure, but they weren't enough. He sat up and placed a gentle kiss on the back of Seamus's neck when the other man sat down on the edge of the bed.

Not realizing Viktor had woken, he jumped a bit. Pain shot up his spine, but the potion helped and he managed to mostly conceal the wince. He turned, shifting his weight to his hip more than his bum, and pressed a kiss to Viktor's lips. There wasn't much point being shy now, he supposed, but the one Viktor returned was relatively chaste. He chocked it up to Viktor being tired.

"There is a fireplace in the lobby. Ve vill get you a Floo back home after breakfast," Viktor said.

Seamus had sort of been hoping Viktor might apparate back with him--give him a proper farewell. Sure, this thing with the paper was a really shitty way to be outed, but it sort of had to happen sooner or later.

***

Breakfast was disappointingly quiet. Viktor seemed lost in thought, but Seamus supposed he couldn't blame him. He just felt a little disappointed that there wasn't to be much mushiness and cuddling after his first time. Television really ruins one's view of how things actually happen, he figured. Of course this sort of thing would be awkward, especially with everyone whispering and covertly staring at them. The size of the hotel was mercifully small though--there were only a few other couples eating breakfast now and no one approached them. On the one hand, Seamus thought, he wanted to prolong breakfast, but on the other he wanted to be away from all these people, so he ended up eating too quickly and then feeling disappointed about his haste. Viktor finished quickly too, picking up on the fact that Seamus wanted to leave, but not the fact that the Irishman's desire to leave had nothing to do with him.

Viktor didn't kiss him when seeing him off. That was another disappointment. He just subtly gave his hand a little squeeze and sent him on his way. Approaching Hogwarts once again--with the pain in his arse sharpening anew now that the initial numbing sensation of the potion he'd taken was wearing off, Seamus found the castle didn't feel as homey and welcoming as it once had. There was one very important item missing: his lover.

By dinner, the whole school had seen _the Daily Prophet_. Crowds of Hufflepuff girls giggled as he passed them in the hall, the Slytherins kept making kissy-faces and snide remarks, the Ravenclaws kept giving him pointed looks when they saw he was limping no matter how many times he insisted he'd just tripped on the stairs at the game. And Dean wasn't talking to him. He was mad that he had to find out about Seamus's secret boyfriend along with the rest of the school. That 'best' in front of friend implied he'd have known a long while ago, so he didn't seem too keen on talking to Seamus until he cooled off. Unfortunately, this left no one for Seamus to talk to about what had happened when he really needed at least one person to lean on.

He couldn't shake the feeling there was something he'd missed--something he'd done terribly wrong that might ruin everything. _'I should have asked him when I could see him again, _if _I can see him again,'_ he realized, sulking his way through the halls that evening after dinner. He was still sore, but walking seemed to keep him from getting too tense--like stretching out a sore muscle. And right now everyone was pretty much in their common rooms getting their Monday homework done at the last minute, which meant he had some time to himself without all the humor at his expense. Homework be damned. He'd deal with it later--or beg Dean to let him copy if Dean was over being mad at him by breakfast. He needed some time alone to think.

Trouble was, he wasn't alone. He hadn't noticed it at first. His legs had brought him back towards that supply closet he and Viktor had used on All Hallows Eve. He heard someone coming and slunk quickly into it. He wasn't up for Filch right now.

"What do you think you're doing?!" a deep voice said after a firm little thump.

"Relax, we're totally alone. Everyone is trying to make heads or tails of that essay for Potions you assigned."

"I _do_ hope yours is legible this time?"

"Well, it might be."

_'Wait a damn minute! That sounded like Harry and...was that Snape?'_ Seamus's curiosity got the better of him and he peeked carefully past the crack in the door. He was right. Harry had Severus Snape lightly pinned to the wall. He'd pressed his body tightly against the older man's with his palms on Snape's chest.

"I hope you understand I have no intention of passing you just because..."

"...just because I've been letting you drill my arse every night for months?" Harry quipped. "Yes, I'm rather aware of that." He rubbed his body seductively against the older man.

Seamus had to clap his hands over his mouth to stop himself from proclaiming his shock. Harry and Snape? Were they really...he must have heard wrong. He kept watching.

Snape bit his lip as Harry's right hand snaked down between them. Seamus couldn't exactly see from this angle. Harry's hip blocked his view, but he had a feeling he knew where that hand was. But it couldn't be, right? They were in the middle of the hallway!

"Relax," Harry murmured, leaning up to nibble at Snape's lips. "Everyone is studying for exams, and Filch has the flu. He's been ordered not to get out of bed until further notice. We're completely alone."

"We are in the middle of the hallway," Snape protested, but his voice sounded raspier, like his resolve was weakening, and when Harry used his left hand to pull the professor down into a deep kiss it seemed to break. Seamus could see their tongues tangling rigorously. Seamus had never really thought of either of them as particularly sexy, really, least of all Snape, but he had to admit watching Harry swallowing Snape's tongue and wriggling against him like that was sexy as hell. He could tell that Harry was winning too. Snape was definitely getting riled up.

He continued to watch as they went at it like this for some minutes before Snape pushed Harry firmly away. "Enough," he said hoarsely. "I am not some kind of exhibitionist, regardless of whatever kinks you might be aiming at, Harry."

"Yeah, so you say, but this says something different," Harry quipped, groping the older man rather blatantly.

"That is hardly the point," Snape replied.

"Yes, alright, fine," Harry sighed. "I've been a very bad boy, I think you'd better bend me over your desk and punish me." He smirked and trailed a finger playfully along Snape's jaw. "All. Night. Long."

"Harry!" Snape hissed a bit.

"What?" Harry asked. "I've got no exams until Wednesday, no Quidditch until Thursday, and I did my homework Friday night."

"Friday night? But Friday night was..."

"Okay, Saturday morning. It was like 2 am. You were asleep."

They started walking while they conversed. Harry led the conversation, mostly, and wrapped his arms around one of the older man's. Snape looked uncharacteristically content. Seamus managed to come to his senses quickly and close the door quietly before they realized they'd had an unintentional voyeur. Merlin, life was just crazy. He looked around the closet and remembered how he'd made out with Viktor here not too terribly long ago. That had really started everything.

It was a quarter of an hour before he managed to get his mind around the fact that Harry was _actually_ shagging Professor Snape. Once he came to terms with it though, it seemed to make perfect sense. Did he and Viktor make perfect sense in the same way? He hoped so. He hoped so because...he really loved Viktor. "I love him," he whispered. There, he'd said it. It was oddly empowering. It forced the world to make sense again. He could endure the ridicule, and whatever his mam threw at him, because he was in love. And he could say it out loud. And so what if people knew about it? He hadn't done anything wrong. He'd just fallen in love with this really charming, sweet, handsome man who, just by chance, was a Bulgarian Quidditch Player. It was okay for Viktor to be that, he realized. It was _what_ Viktor was, not _who_ Viktor was, and Seamus was far more interested in the latter.


	3. The Sylphs

_**Chapter 3: The Sylphs**_

The next morning he got a howler from his mother. He stared at it, kind of resigned. It wasn't a surprise. And of course, right through breakfast on Monday morning the entire school heard about shaming her and the family, blah blah, knuckle-headed Bulgarian, blah blah. No talent... It went on and on. And at the end, right around the time Seamus was feeling about ready to throttle his mam for talking so badly about Viktor, who she'd never even met, she said, "I don't mind if you're gay, Seamus dear, but can't you at least pick someone _Irish_?"

He snatched Dean's quill right out of his hand and a piece of parchment from under the one Hermione was writing on.

"Hey!" Hermione declared at the same time as Dean said, "What are you doing, you git?"

Neither of them got an acknowledgment. Seamus was angrily scratching out a letter.

_'Dear Mam,_

_How dare you insult someone you don't even know! I'll have you know Viktor is super-sweet and charming and goofy and totally not knuckle-headed at all! He was in the Tri-wizard Tournament you know, and sure, he didn't win, but he was still awesome. Gotta have brains for that. And Bulgarian or no, he's a right good seeker, maybe not as good as Lynch, but pretty close! You can't hold it against him just because some bastard he works with beat up Lynch, by the way. He totally had nothing to do with that. Not all Bulgarians are brutes! I mean, how do you feel when they say all Irishmen are drunken louts?! Sure, it's true for _some_ but you can't make blanket statements like that it's really rude! _

_And for your information I'll date whoever I please, even if you disown me. Viktor's the one who took me to see the Norway/Ireland game, and we had damn good seats--well, I guess you saw that from the picture--and then we spent the night together in a hotel. Shared a bed and everything! So we're like, practically married, or something, and you'd damn well better get used to it. _

_I really, REALLY love him, so I'm gonna stand by him no matter what, for as long as he wants me._

_~Seamus~ _

_P.S. Did you see the broadcast of the game? It was incredible! Closest game I've seen in a long time! _

Dean was looking over his shoulder. _'shared a bed' _and _'practically married'_ stood out in particular. "Wait, Seamus, are you serious? You really shagged Viktor Krum?"

Ron heard this and spit pumpkin juice all over the table. "You what?!"

The old Seamus would encourage them to keep their voices down. "I did! And so what? If Harry can shag Snape why can't I shag Krum? He's a great guy."

Harry started choking on his treacle tart. The only ones that didn't seem surprised at the fact that Harry and Snape were shagging were Ron and Hermione, the prior was trying to sink into the table though. "Oh, sorry mate," Seamus said to Harry. "Was that a secret?"

Harry made a few awkward gestures. "Er, uh, just...don't spread it around, okay guys? I'm still a student. He can get into a lot of trouble," he whispered. He didn't know how Seamus had figured it out, but now wasn't the time to ask.

Oh, that made sense, so just for good measure Seamus said, "oh, you're not? Sorry mate, just assumed. You fight like an old married couple." Yeah, like that would cover it. But it might convince enough people to distract attention. He changed the subject back to his own love life, "but yeah, so what if I shag Krum?" he said to Dean. "He seems to like me well enough, and as for me, I'm totally head over heels, a lost cause." He grinned stupidly. Sure, the whole school would know by the end of first period, but so what? It felt good to admit it. "Well, we only shagged the once, but that's _so far_."

Dean raised his hand in the air. "Seamus, seriously man, that's enough, I don't need the intimate details of what you're doing with another guy."

"But you were mad at me for _not_ telling you yesterday," Seamus grinned, feeling the urge to tease Dean a bit now. "I mean, you're right. We're best friends, I should be telling you _everything._"

"No, really, that's okay. You're dating Krum. Great, good for you..." Dean knew if Seamus wanted to he'd really get every smutty little detail and he didn't need that burned into his mind. He didn't have anything against gay guys, but if he was going to have something smutty stuck in his mind, to be honest, there was this one weird little blond girl he was a lot more interested in.

But Seamus was not immediately dissuaded. "...like how much he liked those panties you picked out for me for the All Hallows Ball," he continued. "Or how he's hung like a freaking horse. Or, oh! He mumbles in Bulgarian when he's all hot and bothered--it's really cute..."

Dean suddenly got up. "There's, uh, something I forgot to do."

"Ask Luna to go to Hogsmeade with you next weekend?" Seamus asked as if it were obvious.

"Yeah, that's it!" And then he paled as he realized Seamus had just bullied him into asking Luna Lovegood on a date. He had to do it now. Shit. "...thanks for reminding me..." he muttered.

Seamus slapped him on the back. "Sure thing, what are friends for?" He laughed. He wasn't sure when the last time he'd laughed was, but he was sure it had been far too long. Another thought came to him. "Er, Hermione? Can I borrow another piece of parchment?"

***

"Viktor, mail has come," a little girl of some eight years said, carrying a small pile of letters into him. "Momma left the mail from your fans in the basket as usual," she said. "But there is another letter from your British _girlfriend_."

"Herm-eye-owe-knee is not my girlfriend, Kalina," Viktor said with a sigh, lowering his feet from the desk where he'd been sitting staring out the window with a book in his lap. He was pretty sure he'd been on the same page for an hour. He couldn't get his mind off of Seamus.

"Well that's good," the little girl said with a big smile. "She'd be rather upset if she found out you were kissing strange boys if she was."

Viktor snatched the envelope and shooed her from the room. His baby sister was absolutely incorrigible sometimes. Apparently all the kids in school were asking her about the boy in the newspaper, but she hadn't managed to trip him up enough for Seamus's name to slip.

He opened the envelope, and a smaller one fell out of it. He recognized the sloppy, boyish handwriting immediately and tore it open.

_Dear Viktor,_

_Hey, how are you? The papers are going kind of nuts, huh? I hope it isn't causing you too much trouble. The guys at school are giving me a little grief, but I say hell with 'em. They're just jealous, right? Me mam threw a fit, but I told her to stuff it. As if I can base who I'm going to like on something stupid like nationality. Well, I'll admit, at first I didn't like you much just because you're Bulgarian--which is totally stupid and I apologize for being an idiot who based his entire existence on Quidditch when we first met. Well, really mam's not that bad. It won't take her long to get over it. She just likes her tantrums, or something. The drama, I guess. Keeps things interesting._

_What's your schedule like? Will I be able to see you again soon? It seems kind of silly having to send my letters to you through Hermione. Can you give your people (whoever they are) my name so I don't get sorted with all your fan mail, or something? _

_~Seamus~ _

Viktor's heart was racing by the end of the short letter. It said nothing and everything. Seamus wanted to see him again, wanted to be able to send him letters. And he'd told his mother, essentially, that he liked Viktor, and there was nothing she could say to change that. It sounded like Seamus was finally ready for a real relationship. He'd been about to reply right away, but decided to read Hermione's letter first.

_Dear Viktor,_

_I bet you read Seamus's letter first, didn't you? Well, don't worry, I won't be offended. He's practically glowing. He seemed down yesterday (Sunday), but today he's back to his usual self. Well, other than the fact that he's limping. I suppose he has you to thank for that?'_

Viktor blushed a bit, but continued reading.

_I suspected he might be the special someone you were interested in after he asked me to send you a letter last time. It's good to have my suspicions confirmed, but you didn't need to hide it from me. I can keep a secret, especially such an important one. Well, not that it's much of a secret now._

_In any case, I'm really happy for you! Seamus is a good guy. A bit of a joker though. He got sick of everyone asking about the paper, I guess, since now it's all out, and he's gone and charmed the arse of his robes with 'Property of Viktor Krum'. A bit vulgar, but even I have to admit it's somewhat funny. Well, the only person who isn't amused is Professor Snape, really. He docked Gryffindor twenty points for 'distasteful sexual innuendo', but he didn't make Seamus un-charm his arse. He's rather lightened up. Harry's influence, I imagine._

_Well, I suppose we'll be seeing more of you, since you'll be coming to visit Seamus, right? Let me know when you'll be in England again, maybe we can get together--like a double date, for lunch or something._

_~Hermione Granger~_

Viktor felt incredibly torn having read both letters. Well, he'd definitely reply to Seamus--of course, but Hermione's comment about visiting often got to him. Was that really enough? Between Quidditch and being so far away from one another, even if he apparated he didn't think he'd have half the time with Seamus that he wished for. Seamus was close to his friends and family. He couldn't very well expect him to move to Bulgaria when he graduated. He had wanted a real relationship with the Irishman so badly that he somehow forgot the distance between them. Now it seemed like a most unexpected obstacle even though it had been there all along. As he thought about this he found himself pulling out a some parchment and writing:

_'Dear Hermione,_

_I am troubled. I think the distance between Seamus and I may be too great. I think perhaps I am the jealous type, and will worry about what he is doing when I am not near, and who with. I know Seamus is not this type of person, but with time it may be too much. Long distance relationships, I hear, are very difficult. Do you know anyone who has experienced such a thing? If so, are they still together with their loved one? ...'_

He threw the quill down in frustration. "I am being childish," he sulked. "We have hardly even begun, and I am already worrying about whether or not he will be stolen from me. I wonder if he thinks of me half as much as I think of him."

He sighed and leaned over to start a new letter even though he hadn't finished the one to Hermione yet.

_Dear Seamus--_

"Viktor."

A large dash of ink sprawled across the page as he was startled.

"What is it _now_, Kalina?" he sighed. He loved his sister, really he did. It was just that she was such a nuisance sometimes.

"Oooh, did I interrupt you writing to your _girlfriend_ again? Or was it your _BOYfriend?"_

"Who has a boyfriend?" An elegant older woman asked as she happened to be passing the door.

"Viktor does, Momma. Don't you read the paper? Everyone at school is talking about it. Viktor's Irish boyfriend."

"Kalina, you should not believe everything they print in the papers," their mother said with a sigh. She hadn't asked Viktor about it. It seemed if it was something she needed to know about he would tell her himself.

"It is true," Viktor said. It was always so strange, talking to his mother about his relationships--the few that he'd had. "His name is Seamus. He attends Hogwarts with Herm-eye-no-nee. I...am very fond of him."

"I see," the woman said. "Well then, Kalina. Come. You are keeping your piano instructor waiting again. Leave Viktor to write his little love letter in peace, hm?"

Kalina sighed. "Yes momma."

Viktor grimaced. 'Little love letter'--like he was still some idiot child. There were days his mother rather drove him crazy too. He supposed all families were like that.

_'Dear Hermione,' _he started anew. _'Do you think you can research for me what I might need to do to get a VISA of some kind to live in the UK somewhere? The distance between Seamus and I is too great. I won't be able to see him often. Perhaps, if I can become a citizen or national of England, or a country somewhere a bit closer to it, I will be able to play Quidditch there instead. _

_Don't tell Seamus. I have not made a decision, but I think it is probably worth looking into and giving some thought. _

_Sincerely,_

_Viktor_

Even as he threw that last sentence in, he knew that he'd probably already made up his mind. He was getting too old to keep living with his parents anyway.

***

_Dear Seamus,_

_I was very happy to hear from you. I am sorry that I was not very talkative the last morning I saw you. I was worried that you must be very upset with me. I was upset with myself for moving too quickly with you. I promised you I would go slowly, and it was only our first proper date. I also hope we will be able to have another soon, but I do not know for sure when I will have another chance to get away just yet. I will send you another owl when I have a better idea. _

_Things are very busy with me right now. My mother sorts the mail. She does not trust the maids to do it since they sometimes would let fan letters from their friends slip through. I do read my fan letters! It just takes me a bit longer to get them than my personal mail. I have told my mother that my boyfriend's name is Seamus, so I think from now on your letters won't have any trouble getting through. Mother is good with names, so I don't think she will forget._

_Is your mother still terribly angry with you? I'd hate for you to be fighting because of me. I will write again soon._

_Love, _

_Viktor_

Seamus blushed a bit. _'Love, Viktor'_. Swoon. Love. He should sign his letters to Viktor like that too--love, Seamus. Oh but that was really embarrassing! Viktor had probably written it so easily. He was so much more open with his feelings than Seamus was. Well, Seamus was an open book--he knew that, but it was still hard to just _say_ some things, even if they were written all over your face.

Okay, so Viktor hadn't given him a time or date, or even an approximation of when they could see one another again, and that kind of sucked, but he was a busy guy, and he _had_ said a lot of other things. He said he'd told his mom that Seamus was his 'boyfriend', which cleared up exactly what Viktor thought was between them and that it wasn't some casual thing. That was good. That's what he wanted too. And he'd sweetly apologized--even though it wasn't necessary--for shagging him too soon. Seamus would just have to make sure next time he saw Viktor that he made it quite clear that Viktor didn't have to _ever_ feel guilty about shagging him senseless. His bum didn't hurt anymore. It had only been really sore for two or three days, and he heard that the more you do it, the less it hurts. He was kind of looking forward to testing that rumor.

The only downside to dating Viktor Krum was that he was Bulgarian--and therefore incredibly far away, but Seamus figured he shouldn't have _everything_; he'd get spoiled.

_Dear Viktor, _

_It's totally okay! I mean, yeah, it was my first time and okay--ow--but there was a lot more good about it than bad. The way I see it, that's just one more thing we don't have to worry about now. We've already done it, so we don't have to stress over whether or not we're going too fast, because where is there to go after that, right? Now we can focus on just, you know, each other._

_Well, mam's pretty much over it, but now she's kinda mad at me for not letting her meet you. It's a nuisance, but maybe over the summer sometime--if you have the time--you can come spend a weekend or something so she'll get off my back about it. Or the holidays are good too, but I guess you probably have plans with your own family for Christmas and New Year's and stuff._

_Look forward to hearing from you again soon,_

_Seamus._

Okay, so it wasn't a 'love, Seamus'. He got as far as L-o- and panicked, but he figured Viktor probably already knew anyway.

In the weeks that followed he didn't really get any word from Viktor. Well, he did get this one letter that basically said 'I would love to spend New Year's with you' and that Seamus should tell him what day he should arrive after talking to his mam. Christmas he did have to spend with his family though. Well, that was totally okay.

Since then, nothing could get Seamus down--not even exploding potions or detentions with Snape, which he noticed were shorter than they used to be. Well, except for that one where Seamus had accidentally implied that Snape might be trying to 'get rid of me fast' to get on with some naked wrestling with his favorite boy toy. Seamus couldn't remember what had prompted him to say it now, but it had cost Gryffindor nearly all of their house points. The only person not upset with him for that had been Harry, who had whispered a 'thanks' to him before Charms one day. He said 'I don't know what you said to him, but he was _really _worked up last night.'

Harry, Seamus noticed, never seemed to be limping in spite of getting shagged senseless almost every night. _'Well, they do say practice makes perfect.' _ He chuckled to himself, but was soon interrupted by a voice behind him.

"Seamus!"

"Oh, hey Hermione. What's up?"

Hermione stopped, a bit breathless. "You know how there's a few new teams joining the British/Irish League next year, right?" she asked, but before he could answer that obviously everyone knew that she barreled on. "Well a few of them are playing some promo matches. I accidentally won some tickets to see the Stornoway Sylphs play the Chudley Cannons. Ron's rather excited about it. Anyway, I have an extra. Do you want to go with me and Ron? Harry's already got plans and I'd rather hate to see it go to waste. I know neither is really your team, but it should be fun anyway."

Like he needed convincing. Not his team, maybe, but Quidditch was Quidditch. "Sure! That sounds great, Hermione. When is it?"

"This Saturday. We'll have to leave rather early."

"No problem. If it's Quidditch, I can definitely get up on time," he grinned impishly. "That's awesome! Thanks for thinking of me. Dean's gonna be mad jealous. He's been talking about these new teams for a while. Nobody knows much about them."

"Well, we'll find out first hand then," she said with a smile. "Let's meet in the entryway at eight. We can grab some breakfast on the way."

Seamus nodded and waved, excusing himself. He was going to be insanely late to diviniation, but he figured that'd be okay. Professor Trelawney liked him--not as much as she liked predicting Harry's untimely demise, but pretty well, considering she was a wacky old coot. He doubted he'd be predicting anything but when Viktor might get around to sending him another letter for a while though. It was all he thought about the entire class, zoning out a bit until Trelawney asked him "How's your heart, dear?"

"Huh?"

"You're heart, dear. You've not had problems with it, I hope."

"Er, not really?" Seamus more asked than answered.

"Ah, that's good, very good indeed. You see, you're in for quite a shock, it would be a shame if you died of it."

***

The game was in Stornoway, Scotland . Made sense, Seamus figured, since the Sylphs would want to show off their new stadium. It had a sort of ethereal feeling. The whitecaps beat against the far side of the stadium and the whole thing was built of this sort of ivory color that almost looked blue when the light flickered over it. White and blue were the team colors, it turned out, with this wispy little cloud design that looked kind of like a fairy if you squinted and tilted your head a bit to the right.

The Chudley Cannons were announced first, and their blinding orange uniforms really stood out against the ethereal-looking stadium. Ron cheered loudly, as expected of a Chudley fan. The Sylphs--having never been seen in action before, seemed to only get loud applause from the locals. Everyone else was polite and cheered a little though--'cept for the die-hard Chudley fans, that is. Seamus wasn't particularly rooting for either team, so he'd just gone ahead and gotten all excited over both.

To be fair, the announcer rattled off the names of the first string players for the Cannons as they circled the field, even though everyone already knew them. Then one at a time the Sylphs came out to begin their circle. He found out the Keeper was a guy named McGregor, beaters were Douglass and Shaw. Douglass looked insanely tall, where Shaw was built so wide Seamus thought he might have to go sideways through doorways. The chasers, Miller and Milne, did a few loops on their way about the field, grinning stupid grins that made Seamus think of Fred and George Weasley. And then Seamus's jaw dropped as the Announcer said, "...and superstar seeker, Viktor Krum!"

"WHAT?!" Seamus declared as he saw his boyfriend flying out with the rest of the team in blue and white. The whole stadium erupted in shock, applause, and more than enough confusion. Why was Viktor Krum playing for a Scottish Quidditch Team? The only people who didn't look too surprised were Hermione and Ron.

"Surprise, mate," Ron laughed.

"Wha--you, you guys knew?!" Seamus demanded.

"Don't be upset," Hermione answered right away. "I couldn't tell you. Viktor wanted to surprise you. He's been working really hard trying to find a team to play for in the UK so he won't be so far away from you, and getting the legalities squared away was a bit of a pain. And then there was settling into his new place. Obviously, I didn't win the tickets, he sent them."

"We only got to come because of you, mate," Ron added, grinning ear to ear. "Apparently Krum knows someone who knows this keeper, McGregor. Got his friend to pull a few strings. Didn't need much string pulling, I'd bet. I mean, he's _Krum_. They'd be mad to pick someone else."

But Ron's good mood didn't last. His precious Chudley Cannons were rather thoroughly smashed by the Sylphs. It wasn't a game that counted for anything, but it was always depressing when your team lost. Seamus couldn't seem to care though--Viktor always looked so cool when he was Seeking. And he wanted the Sylphs to be a success, because that meant Viktor would be nearby. Seamus blushed when, in the victory lap, Viktor made eye contact with him, and afterwards they got to go down and meet the team. When Viktor introduced him he wrapped his arm around Seamus's waist. Seamus--normally so charming and witty (self-appointed personality traits) couldn't seem to get his lips to form words.

It was after one in the morning when the after-party died down enough that he and Viktor could actually have a conversation without having to yell at one another. They were seated on the end of a couch with Ron and Hermione both conked out next to them. Seamus was leaning against Viktor's shoulder, tired but content. Viktor finished off his butterbeer and set it aside.

"You are not angry vith me?" he asked finally. "For not telling you?"

"Nah," Seamus answered. "I thought I was going to have a heart attack for a minute, but it was a good surprise. Unexpected, maybe, but nice. You'll still be busy with Quidditch and all, but at least you won't be halfway across Europe." He tilted his head back to look the older man in the eye. "I'm not changing favorite teams though. I'll still root for the Irish."

Viktor smiled. "This is vhat I expected you vould say. I don't care who you vant to vin Quidditch, as long as you vill not let anyone else vin your heart."

Seamus smiled at the corny and somehow typically Viktor reply before curling his arms around Viktor's shoulders, tilting his chin up into a mutually-initiated kiss. When they finally pulled apart, Seamus replied. "I don't think you need to worry. My heart's a lot slower than a snitch, and you're the only guy on the field."

"Ah, you make it sound easy," Viktor murmured, kissing Seamus again. "But there vere many obstacles put in my path along the vay. I think I had better make sure not to let go, now that I haff caught it."

"Mmn," Seamus answered into another kiss. "Sounds like a good plan."

Seamus wasn't stupid. He knew he had a lot to learn about Viktor. And he also knew that they'd probably never agree when it came to Quidditch, but it's not as if Quidditch was _everything_. There was also the game of Love. In that game, Seamus knew, he would _always_ be a die-hard Krum fan. Always.

**_~The End~_**


End file.
